


To Court a Little Spider

by frobster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, daddy!Bucky, little!peter, littlespace, omega!Peter, winterspider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobster/pseuds/frobster
Summary: A/B/O universe where Peter is an omega, Bucky is an alpha, and they suck at communicating. Peter also age-regresses to cope with his stress and anxiety, and everyone supports that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! Peter tells the team about his age regression and everyone welcomes it.

Everyone had their own ways of coping with stress. Some people went to the gym, some made art, some cooked, some tinkered. There was always a flurry of activity on the compound with everyone either gearing up for or winding down from their missions. Peter still lived with his aunt even as he went to college since they didn’t want to pay that extra money for housing. And while he probably could afford it, given his superhero salary, he secretly just wanted to stay home where he had May’s constant support and familiar surroundings. 

There was enough stress in Peter’s life between being a college student and being a superhero that he didn’t want to throw anything new into the mix. But he still had to contend with being an omega and all the uncertainties that came with his designation. His bedroom was a special space where he could go to de-stress and avoid some of the triggers and annoyances that always seemed to invade his life.

When puberty hit years ago and Peter presented as an omega, he already felt sensitive to the fast-paced world around him. Getting bit by the radioactive spider and having his senses cranked up even higher was a painful adjustment that he still struggled with some days. It all became even worse during his heats, when May had to practically sound-proof and scent-proof his room to help him keep from getting too overwhelmed. 

But for the most part, Peter had his own way of coping that helped him just like everyone else. He was a little hesitant about telling the team at first, worried people would react poorly. There was a lot of secrecy for a while, sneaking around and only letting himself relax either when he was alone on the compound or when he was home with May. His aunt knew and she supported him as well as she could, but she knew he needed a more personal, intimate form of care that she was unable to provide.

Peter had some sort of naive hope that once he was open about his coping method with the rest of the team, he could find someone willing to offer that level of care. Someone who could hold him and comfort him, take care of him in every way. He longed for someone to be both his partner and his caregiver; to tuck him in for naps and take him to bed for reasons other than sleeping.

As time passed and these needs grew, Peter didn't find the same level of calm or peace in his normal activities. Puzzles became tedious, coloring became boring, his snacks didn't hold that same novelty as they used to. He stopped allowing himself to be soft and tried to force himself to muscle through his stress. Whether the stress came from classes, from fighting petty crime, or just from being a pedestrian in New York City. Stress was a constant input in Peter's life and it didn't take long for him to feel close to crumbling.

So when a day came when the majority of the team was finally at the compound, since it seemed impossible to get everyone in the same place at the same time, Peter requested a meeting. He wouldn’t tell them what the meeting was for, but he stressed its importance and told them to take what he said as seriously as possible.

While everyone assembled in the common room, Peter paced around. He had to burn off his restless anxiety somehow or he would end up chickening out. This was such an important part of his life and how he handled his stress, he wouldn’t be able to handle them rejecting him.

But finally everyone was there, and even seemed a little worried about him.

“Okay, so, I know everyone here has their ways of coping with stress and all that,” he started, no longer pacing but still fidgeting in place. 

Steve and Bucky were sitting side-by-side on a two-person couch, and Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were sitting on a larger couch. Tony, Sam, Thor, and others were off working elsewhere. He felt he could trust the people who were gathered around so his fear lessened slightly as they nodded in understanding.

“Well,” Peter continued, hesitating slightly. “Um. The way I typically cope with my stress, anxiety, all that, is..” He trailed off again and shrugged. May took to it so well. She didn’t quite understand at first, but they did research together and she tried her best. That was no guarantee the others would take it just as well.

“You can tell us,” Steve prompted gently, giving Peter a reassuring smile. Peter nodded and took a deep breath before continuing.

“Okay. I regress. Like, age regressing,” he finally admitted, his scent spiking with anxiety when he finally said it out loud. Bucky and Natasha both shifted and sat up, leaning forward like they wanted to reach out and reassure Peter. Their alpha instincts were likely screaming at them to comfort the distressed omega, and Bucky looked like he was fighting particularly hard to stay in his seat.

“If you guys don’t know what that is, that’s understandable. It isn’t exactly a popular thing. And because of that, I’ve been worried about telling you guys. There‘s a big stigma around age regressing and littlespace and all those similar topics, and I didn’t want you guys to hate me or be disgusted or uncomfortable with it. But I hate having to leave every time I get stressed out, and I'm stressed out  _ all the time _ . 

“May knows, she’s been with me from the beginning with all this. We did our research together and she helped me figure this all out. But she has her own life too and our schedules don’t line up very often so she can’t really take care of me like I need. I don’t want to be a burden so you guys don’t have to feel some sort of need to take care of me, I just wanted to let you guys know before you catch me, I dunno, hiding in a blanket nest with apple slices and watching Disney Kids wondering what the hell was wrong with me.”

Peter finally took a deep breath after his rambling. His scent was still stressed and his cheeks went red both from embarrassment and from talking for so long with barely taking a breath. Clint was nodding in understanding, Bruce didn’t look all that surprised, Steve looked thoughtful. Natasha and Bucky still looked like they wanted to comfort Peter somehow, and there seemed to be an unexpected glint of compassion in Bucky’s eyes as he looked at Peter. That look didn’t help his blush fade at all, and he started fidgeting in place again as he waited for an answer.

“Well, that’s alright,” Clint finally said, looking completely relaxed. Natasha glanced over at Clint and smiled before she relaxed too, reaching out a hand to rest on his knee.

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with that. We’ll do anything you need, anything to help,” she added.

Seeing the pair so relaxed and accepting immediately put the thought of caring parents into Peter’s head, and he was actually surprised at himself for having such a reaction. But he managed to nod, and he started to feel a little encouraged too. If they voiced their acceptance, hopefully the others would follow their lead.

“I agree. Age regression is a relatively normal way of coping with extreme stress, which you seem to have,” Bruce said, somehow being both clinical and reassuring at the same time. Peter smiled at his answer.

“Whatever helps, kid,” Steve finally said with his own smile. Steve was the only other omega in the room and his acceptance actually helped Peter the most. He wanted them to have some solidarity, some sort of connection. 

The only person who had yet to respond was Bucky. Peter turned to look at him, nerves creeping back into him. He fidgeted and picked at the hem of his shirt, unsure how he would react if Bucky said anything negative. The others had all accepted him, but Bucky had been a wild card ever since he joined the team and Peter didn’t know what to expect. 

“You said we didn’t need to feel obligated to take care of you. But do you want us to take care of you?” Bucky asked. His tone was level enough that Peter wasn’t sure how he should answer, but that gentle look was still on his face so Peter decided to be completely honest rather than attempting to pick the ‘right’ answer.

“Yeah, yeah I would like that. May can’t really drop everything and rush home when I want someone to make mac and cheese for me,” Peter answered with a slight shrug.

Clint laughed under his breath and Steve grinned. Bucky was the one who looked thoughtful this time, and he nodded slowly as he looked over Peter. The attention made him shy away and he turned back to the other couch instead. Until Bucky spoke up again.

"Is there anything in particular you would want from us?" Bucky was the only one still leaning forward and he seemed like he was making mental notes of everything Peter said.

There was a spark of hope in Peter's chest but he wouldn't let it grow yet. Bucky had never been particularly attentive to him. They got along as teammates do, but he wouldn't really call them friends, not like MJ and Ned.

"Uh, um.. I guess just.. be there for me? I don't like being alone when I regress," Peter stammered out. He did want more, he wanted to truly be cared for. But he wasn't about to outright ask for that when he just admitted to his regression.

Bucky nodded in thought, only focused on Peter and what he was saying. The rest of the room could've been empty for all he acknowledged the other people there. Peter found himself swaying in place like he was drawn to Bucky, had an urge to step closer, but he fought it back. That wasn't appropriate. Bucky was likely only asking these questions so the others also had the information. 

“Of course. We won't leave you alone. Is there anything we should get for you, so we’re prepared? You mentioned mac and cheese, apple slices, blanket forts. Those are easy enough to get. You could send us a list, or just leave one out. I’m sure it’ll be obvious enough when someone stumbles across it,” Bucky added with a smile, finally officially showing his acceptance. 

The relief that flooded through Peter was palpable even to Clint and Bruce, the two betas in the room. Everyone smiled and Peter nodded as he visibly perked up, his whole mood lifting as he realized that everyone was okay with his coping mechanism and were completely willing to help him.

It was a surprise to have Bucky so willing to help, so  _ eager _ to help somehow. Even if he would only be gathering information and working behind the scenes since he never seemed very tactile or outwardly caring, Peter appreciated it.

“Yeah!” Peter’s voice cracked and he blushed again at his own excitement, especially since he didn't want to dive in too quickly, but Bucky laughed and shook his head, looking completely adoring of the young omega. “Yeah, I can make a list. Then you guys gotta find it,” he added with his own grin.

Peter lingered in place for a moment in case anyone had any questions before darting off again. He grabbed his backpack, since he did bring some of his supplies in case everything went well. Since it was still nice outside, he intended to lay out a blanket and sit under a tree, maybe read or maybe nap until it got too dark to be outside. 

He intended to start his list, and maybe make one of activities too. Maybe puzzles would be more interesting again. Maybe he could put his drawings up on the common room fridge with colorful magnets. The possibilities swirled in his head and his chest fluttered with warmth. Peter felt hopeful, relaxed, far less terrified about the future and finding a new way to cope.

The meeting went well and he was actually looking forward to telling the others so he wouldn’t have to hide or awkwardly try to explain himself if they unknowingly found him in littlespace since he sometimes struggled with words when he regressed. There was just one thing that he wasn’t entirely sure about with going forward: Why did Bucky react the way he did?


	2. Chapter 2

Peter still took some time before letting himself regress on the compound. It started off with a few hints really, like sitting on the floor with a blanket instead of on the couch, or watching kid's shows. Sometimes Natasha would come by and sit with him and her presence helped him relax like never before. She would pet his head, scratch gently at the base of his neck, and Peter became a purring puddle as he slumped against her.

The team slowly took cues from Nat and their own research to interact better with Peter. Steve got more tactile and cuddled with the other omega, which Peter absolutely loved. Cuddling was his favorite thing and Steve's scent soothed him enough that he often dozed off while the larger omega held him. 

Thor was great for cuddling too, in the rare times when he was around. Peter would cling to him and refuse to let go, and the god was more than willing to sit and hold him for as long as necessary. He even let Peter play with his hair, though that often resulted in knots.

Bucky was the most hesitant out of everyone to interact with Peter. Peter worried that he was doing something unsavory, that Bucky didn't really like him. He tried to be quiet and calm whenever Bucky was around, to avoid upsetting the alpha even further. His shows got turned down, his blocks were stacked carefully so they wouldn't tumble, and he often retreated into his blanket fort to play quietly with his favorite stuffed brown bear. 

A few times, when Peter was in a normal headspace, he overheard Steve and Bucky talking. Steve insisted that Bucky had to interact, had to take initiative. He wondered who they were talking about, but it wasn't a mystery for long.

"Steve, we aren't even friends. Peter has never shown any interest," Bucky hissed, sounding more upset than accusatory. 

"Then make that effort," Steve said simply, as if it was so easy to form new friendships.

Peter snuck away before he could be caught, mind racing with possibilities and questions. Did Bucky like him? Was Bucky just shy? Should Peter be the one to reach out? Did Bucky want to be a caregiver or just a friend? 

It felt overwhelming and Peter rubbed at his face as if he could scrub away those thoughts. Without even thinking, he trailed to his room and grabbed his stuffed bear, curling up tight on his bed as he nuzzled into the soft fur. It would be nice if Bucky interacted with him - he wanted to be friends with everyone on the team.

Peter stayed in his room for a little while until there was a knock at his door. He peeked up immediately, curious about who could be there. Still clutching his bear to his chest, he shuffled over to the door to open it and was quite surprised to see Bucky standing there with an awkward smile.

"Hey, Pete," Bucky greeted before glancing down at the bear. "How are you feeling?"

Everyone had picked up the question as code for  _ 'how old are you?' _ and Peter really appreciated it. 

"M'okay," Peter said with a shrug, essentially indicating that he felt at least partially regressed.

Then he stepped aside to clear up the doorway, inviting Bucky inside without saying a word. The alpha seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking in and setting a bag on the nearby table. Peter was immediately curious about the bag and peeked over at it, until Bucky gently nudged him away.

"Ah, not yet. That's a gift for you, but I wanna talk to you first," Bucky said with a gentle tone, clearly trying to keep Peter at ease. 

Peter whined because he was impatient and hated waiting for things. But he listened, like a good boy, and took a step back. Maybe it was Bucky's voice, or his alpha scent, or because they were in the safety of Peter's room. Whatever the cause, the omega was starting to slip further as he swayed in place and nuzzled into his bear as he waited for Bucky to speak.

"Come on, little one. Let's go sit down." 

The words nearly made Peter melt and he hummed when Bucky put a hand on his lower back to guide him to the couch. They both sat down and Peter immediately burrowed into the pile of blankets there before peeking out, cheeks a little pink as he looked at Bucky with wide, innocent eyes. He was definitely feeling little by then.

"I know this may be hard to follow since you're feeling little right now, but try to bear with me. I meant it when I said I wanted a list from you. My experience with kids is… pretty limited. But I still want to take care of you, like everyone else," Bucky said earnestly. 

There was a slight pause before Bucky added the last part,  _ 'like everyone else' _ , as if he was trying to cover something up, to hide another meaning. But Peter was too soft to really notice that. All he registered was that Bucky wanted to help, that Bucky didn't hate him. He grinned and shuffled closer, keeping the blankets all piled around him.

"Want my gift!" Peter nudged his head against Bucky's shoulder like he was trying to push the alpha into action.

Bucky chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair before going to get the bag, blue and sparkly and filled with red tissue paper. He set it next to Peter on the couch, who squeaked excitedly and immediately tore out all the tissue paper. Inside was a stuffed animal, a lion with a fuzzy mane.

"Lion!" Peter exclaimed with a grin, hugging it against him and burrowing his face in the mane.

The sight made Bucky grin as he sat down, looking far more relaxed than earlier. He reached out to gently rub Peter's back as the omega cuddled his two stuffed animals like they were his most precious possessions.

"Tank you!" Peter chirped as he smiled up at Bucky.

"You're welcome, baby," Bucky replied easily.

Peter's blush darkened just a little at the name, and he hid his face in his stuffed animals again. Maybe Bucky wasn't so bad, maybe he wouldn't have to calm down or hide when the alpha was around. That would be such a relief since he hated feeling like he had to keep it away from Bucky for so long.

After cuddling with the lion for a moment, Peter peeked up again. He was still very smart when he was little, his intelligence didn’t just disappear. But his headspace did make him more easily distracted and sometimes he took a little longer to string his thoughts together properly.

“Talk?” he asked, remembering what Bucky had said before giving him his new stuffed animal.

“You sure? It can wait until you’re feeling big again,” Bucky said with a gentle smile.

Peter was surprised and struck a little shy about how sweet and caring Bucky seemed to be. It had never really happened before and he wasn’t sure what to do besides just rolling with it. So he did. He scooted even closer until the blanket pile he was nestled in was pressed right up against the alpha’s side and he could smell the soft woodsy scent coming off the older man. Something about that scent felt so reassuring and safe, like even if he got lost, Bucky would always find him again.

“Talk,” Peter insisted, conveying his willingness to have a conversation with as few words as possible.

“Alright, alright,” Bucky agreed with a soft laugh. “I wanted to tell you that you don’t have to hide from me when you’re feeling like this. You deserve to relax and feel little without worrying about if I’m gonna show up.”

Peter stayed tucked into Bucky’s side as he spoke, looking down at his stuffed animals but still listening. There was definitely a sense of relief about getting to be little and cuddle up with Bucky since alphas often helped him relax even more. That sense of safety he felt around the alphas he trusted, which really only occured with Nat (though he thought Thor would be an alpha too if he was human), was like a breath of fresh air after a long, suffocating week.

But Bucky smelled better than Nat. Not that she smelled  _ bad _ , but Bucky’s scent made Peter want to press close and seek it out, to cling to him and never let go. So he nodded and looked up to prompt Bucky to continue before leaning in and resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder. When Bucky slowly reached up to wrap an arm around Peter, he let out a soft happy sound and practically melted in place.

“Like this. I want you to feel safe and happy around me, okay? I want to take care of you,” Bucky murmured, sounding like he was smiling too.

A few seconds passed before Peter realized that Bucky didn’t add on  _ ‘like everyone else’ _ like he did earlier. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that, but he liked the plush lion, he liked Bucky’s scent, and he liked being held. So he decided to not think about it too much and just stayed tucked up against Bucky as he closed his eyes, ready for a proper nap.

“Cuddles,” Peter said softly before yawning.

It was the closest Peter could get to voicing his agreement since he didn’t feel like talking at the moment. Just this moment, this catalyst, had Peter feeling safe and warm with Bucky like never before. Where there was caution and distance before, there was now a budding friendship and closeness that was both physical and emotional. Maybe it was greedy for Peter to want so many people to take care of him, maybe it was selfish for him to have a preference. But nobody really seemed to mind and he felt too soft and sleepy to really care.

“Sure, baby. Take a nap,” Bucky agreed as he settled into the couch. There was no specific time frame for Peter’s naps, but the couch was comfortable and the room was quiet, a rare thing on the compound.

As Peter dozed off against Bucky’s shoulder, the alpha relaxed against the couch. He kept his arm around the omega and gently ran his fingers through his hair to help him rest peacefully. There was a soft sense of calm in Peter’s apartment, no feelings of pressure or anxiety. It seemed natural, perfect. It seemed like maybe they were meant to be together somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are always welcome to comment, share ideas, and come talk to me on tumblr @frobster !


	3. Chapter 3

Every year, the Avengers hosted a block party. It was mostly just for good PR since there were plenty of mistakes in their past that they were trying to make up for. But it was also because heroes needed time to have fun too.

The newest one would be Peter's first since becoming an official Avenger and while he had attended them before, there was a different atmosphere this time. The carnival games and rides, the bounce castles, ball pits, dunk tanks, food tents, game tents, and open grassy areas felt less claustrophobic and more exciting, more open to exploration and adventure. 

Bucky had volunteered to help set up, even though the various vendors typically handled it. Set-up was always easier with a couple of super soldiers to help out anyway. He was lifting up a support pole for the main food tent when he heard a familiar giggle. It only took him a moment to pinpoint the source.

Natasha was sitting with Peter under a nearby tree blowing bubbles with him. There would be a giant bubble machine in the middle of the party to cover the whole area with them, but Peter had stolen a bottle of the magic soap and found someone to play with him.

A grin spread across Bucky's face at the sight, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the fluffy mane of the lion plush he had given Peter last week poking out from his lap. They had spent a little more time together since then, slowly getting more comfortable with each other, and Bucky found himself almost craving their interactions.

Peter wasn't always little, it really was just a stress reliever. More often than not, he was his normal self. And Bucky was more than happy to spend time with Peter no matter what headspace he was in.

"Barnes, you with us?"

Bucky blinked and looked back over. Sam was up in a lift getting the top of the pole hooked into the industrial clips in the ceiling of the tent. The bottom of the pole needed to be adjusted and Bucky looked down to fix it.

"Sorry, man," he mumbled.

"Nah, you're fine." Sam lowered the lift and stepped off to lightly punch Bucky's shoulder. "We can get this set up if you wanna go sit with him," he offered.

While Steve knew of Bucky's slowly growing attraction to Peter, he didn't realize it was obvious enough for other people to notice it too. Bucky looked up quickly and shot a pointed look at Sam, who returned it with the same unimpressed expression that Steve always had. 

"For an international spy, you ain't very slick," Sam said before walking off to work on the next support pole.

Bucky was torn between following Sam, hiding away in the compound, and going over to Peter. But really, the decision wasn't all that hard. He headed to the tree where Nat and Peter were occupied with bubbles, and Natasha gave him the same knowing look as he approached before gently nudging Peter.

"Hey, pal. Look who came to join us," she said with a smile.

Peter paused mid-blow, lips still puckered as he turned to look at Bucky. (And if Bucky imagined kissing those lips, that was his business.)

"Bucky!" Peter cheered with a grin, hopping up to leap at him for a hug.

Bucky grunted and stumbled back a few steps when he suddenly found himself with an armful of eager boy. When he balanced himself again, he laughed and squeezed Peter close before gently setting him down on the grass again.

"Hey, Petey. Having fun with Nat?" he asked as he sat down too.

"Yeah! I stole some bubbles," Peter whispered, grinning like it was some big secret heist. 

Bucky played along and pretend to be surprised, complimenting Peter on his sneaky spy skills before pointing to the bubble bottle.

"Can I blow some bubbles too?"

Peter looked at the bottle thoughtfully. Bucky knew he wasn't one to share things when he felt little, wanting to keep everything to himself. Natasha had blown bubbles first before handing Peter the bottle, and he claimed it as his own immediately. 

"Yeah, I guess." Peter handed the bottle over reluctantly. 

Making a point of not taking the actual bottle, Bucky just took the bubble wand out and raised it up to blow bubbles in Peter's direction. Right away, the boy was giggling again and swatting at them, trying to pop each one.

"Tickles!" he chirped, grinning as he watched them float.

Bucky laughed along with Peter as he continued to blow bubbles, carefully taking the bottle of soap so it wouldn't spill all over as the younger man rolled around in the grass. Ever since finally overcoming his nerves about interacting more with Peter, Bucky had felt in a much better mood. Steve had commented on it, and Natasha had that knowing look as she smiled and watched them interact.

The afternoon passed easily amongst the three of them, lounging in the shade as they watched the party get set up. Steve did most of the heavy lifting with Sam providing stability from above. Peter just seemed happy to lay in the grass and watch different bugs. He rambled facts about each one like he was reading an article about them, and Bucky felt his chest swell with affection at how smart Peter was.

When everything was set up, evening had rolled around and the whole field around the compound looked like a ghost town. The vendors would be by in the morning to start setting out their wares and cooking up enough food to feed all the guests. The actors and entertainers would come soon after to practice a few more times. Then the party would officially open at noon.

Peter was yawning by then, apparently tired out after rolling around all day. Bucky held out a hand to him as he stood, offering some support to the younger man. Peter didn't even hesitate before grabbing on and he leaned into Bucky as they both walked back, their hands sticky with bubble soap. The gentle domesticity of the moment was not lost on Bucky.

Everyone wandered off to their own rooms so they could get some rest before the big event. Dealing with crowds of people for hours on end was just as exhausting as battle sometimes. Peter seemed hesitant to let go of Bucky's hand when they got to his unit despite swaying in place with how sleepy he felt.

"Come on, I'll tuck you in," Bucky offered, which made Peter perk up a little.

Peter's nighttime routine was simple- brushing his teeth, washing his face, relieving himself, then getting pajamas on. Usually, he didn't wear anything special. He would just strip down to his boxers and faceplant onto the mattress. But when he was feeling softer, he liked to have proper pajamas. 

Once Peter was dressed in some space-themed pajamas and curled up in bed, Bucky tucked the blankets in close around him and made sure his favorite brown bear and new soft lion were close too. Peter settled down easily and Bucky lingered for a moment just to watch. His affection grew more each day for the little spider.

As Bucky walked to his unit, he thought about the upcoming day. Carnivals and fairs had games, right? He could win prizes for Peter. A whole slew of new stuffed animals. He grinned as he got himself ready for bed too, more eager than nervous for the party.

He was going to absolutely spoil Peter.

\-----

The next day was busy immediately.

Peter was still a little slow and soft, but he helped rather than sitting on the sidelines. Bucky kept a close eye on him just to make sure he didn't get hurt or overwhelmed. Maybe it was a bit overbearing, but he wanted to keep Peter safe. It was getting harder every day to ignore the simmering instinct to  _ protect _ that was burning hotter with each passing day. Dumb alpha brain.

Despite his worries, everything went perfectly. When the gates opened at noon and people started pouring in, Peter was right there in his spider suit hanging from the welcome banner and giving people high-fives.

Bucky hung back since public opinion on him was pretty split, but the rest of the team was right up front to greet everyone. Before long, the field was filled with chattering, cheering, and the smells of carnival food. It almost reminded him of Coney Island, with a major upgrade.

"Really brings you back, huh?" Steve asked as he walked up and gently nudged Bucky's shoulder.

"Y'know, I was just thinking that. Wonder if they got a Cyclone here," Bucky replied with a smirk, remembering how Steve reacted when he first rode that way back in the 30s.

Steve grimaced at the memory and shook his head.

"Thankfully, that ride did not make an appearance," Steve muttered flatly.

Bucky just chuckled as he looked over the area, always scanning for threats. It was a habit he just couldn't break. Not that he was really trying anyway. With everyone out in the open and thousands of helpless civilians milling around, the team would be tangled in chaos if anyone tried to attack.

"Maybe Peter would want to go on a few rides later," Steve suggested after a beat of silence.

Bucky understood the hidden message. His thoughts came back from possible threats as he focused on the current situation again.  _ 'Take Peter on some rides, spend some time with him.'  _ If only it was that easy.

"I was gonna go down to the games and win something from every stall for him." He felt a little silly saying that out loud.

But Steve grinned and seemed to approve of the idea.

"Make sure you wash those toys first. Who knows where they've been."

Bucky already planned to. He didn't want the toys to smell like anything but  _ him _ when he gave them to Peter.

Courting was a bit of an old tradition. Most alphas didn't bother with formal courting anymore. But Bucky was old-fashioned and not confident enough to outright state his feelings, so he was hiding behind the guise of taking things slow for the sake of proper courting.

A few gifts, spending some time together, feeling each other out to see if they would make a good bonded pair. Bucky was already quite smitten, but he had no idea how Peter felt about him.

Eventually Steve wandered off to mingle some more, leaving Bucky to his thoughts. And soon after, Peter came over instead. He wasn't in the suit anymore, just his normal self brimming with excitement. 

"Hi, Bucky!" Peter was clinging to Bucky with a tight hug before the older man even realized what was happening.

Bucky didn't mind surprises from Peter though. So he squeezed his own hug in return before smiling down at Peter.

"Hey, Pete. You having fun?"

Peter nodded and looked around, his eyes sparkling with all the strings of lights that had turned on as the sun set. He looked so soft and precious, Bucky had to fight back the almost overwhelming urge to bundle him up and hide him away just to make sure nothing bad would ever happen to him.

"Yeah! I went on a few rides, but I think swinging through the city is more fun. How about you?" Peter looked up at Bucky with a grin like he was genuinely interested, like he genuinely cared about how Bucky was feeling.

"It's been alright. I'm more like security than anything," Bucky replied with a shrug.

Peter's smile fell a little before he took Bucky's hand and tugged him towards the games. How fitting.

"Come on, we gotta go have fun!" he insisted.

And because Peter was just as strong, if not stronger, Bucky got pulled along. Peter stopped at a game that called for multiple players, sitting down at his station and pretending to aim the gun at his target. Bucky sat next to him and looked with a little confusion at his gun.

"It's a water gun! You gotta shoot the target and make your guy rise up the fastest," Peter explained with a grin, all bubbly excitement again.

Bucky hummed and looked out to the target. An interesting mechanic. He nodded after a moment and the booth attendant started up the game. A bell rang and both of them shot their water at the target. Bucky, being an expert marksman, was able to get his perfect with a little adjustment. Peter struggled a bit at first.

"Winner!" the attendant announced, pointing at Bucky.

"Aw, man," Peter muttered, looking a little pouty.

"You can pick the prize, Pete. I was gonna give it to you anyway," Bucky said with a gentle nudge.

Peter perked up immediately and looked over the array of options before pointing to a stuffed dinosaur. The attendant grabbed it down and handed it to Peter, who squeezed it against his chest with a happy hum.

"Stegosaurus is the coolest dinosaur," he said as if it was a proven fact before sliding off his chair, grabbing Bucky's hand, and moving on to the next game.

Time flew by for Bucky as he played game after game to win Peter as many prizes as possible. One time they even got a goldfish, and Peter lamented the state of their tiny little bowls until Bucky won him two more so he could put his new fish friends in a big tank together. Peter cheered and told Bucky they would be going to the pet store as soon as possible.

As the night started to wind down and people trailed out with yawns, Bucky and Peter were faced with the last game. If he could climb all the way up this swinging rope ladder without falling off, he would win a giant plush panda for Peter. 

Obviously, Bucky had to do it.

The first time was a flop. Bucky fell onto the air cushion beneath the ladder about halfway up, much to Peter's amusement. The second time went a similar way, though he made it farther up that time. Finally, the third time was a success. Bucky scaled up quickly and nimbly, using his decades of assassin training to stay as light as possible and avoid jostling the ladder.

Peter was already flopped onto the giant panda by the time Bucky came back down. Bucky grinned at the sight and ruffled Peter's hair playfully, which prompted him to look up with a grin. 

"Fluffy!" Peter cried with a giggle.

It didn't take much beyond that for Bucky to realize that all the new toys paired with the stress of mingling with thousands of strangers for hours had Peter regressing a bit. He kneeled down next to the panda, which was surrounded by the smaller toys Bucky had won for Peter. The goldfish were sent inside earlier, likely safe in a new tank already.

"Yeah, baby. You like it?" Bucky had his gentle voice, the one he always used when Peter was little.

Peter just hummed and nodded, wanting to stay pressed close to the panda. He looked rather sleepy, which wasn't a surprise at all given the busy day they had. Bucky gently scooped Peter up, who protested and tried to grab for his new plushies.

"Ah-ah, no whining. I'm gonna get these washed up for you, then you can have them back. Alright?" Bucky made his voice a little firmer, but nothing mean or aggressive.

With a huff, Peter rested his head on Bucky's shoulder and let himself be carried. Bucky rubbed his back as they headed back to the compound to help him stay relaxed. And sure enough, Peter started yawning before they even got back inside. 

Bucky carried Peter all the way to his unit and went through his bedroom routine with him, helping the little boy brush his teeth and wash his face. He got Peter into pajamas, fuzzy ones with dinosaurs to match his new stegosaurus. Of all the toys, Bucky let Peter keep that one while the others were washed. It was the first he had won for the omega and he wanted Peter to remember their evening together.

It was such a precious sight to watch Peter dozing off in bed, clinging to his three plush animals. The bear was held against his chest, the lion by his face, and the stegosaurus wedged in there too. Bucky had to take a moment to smile, reaching out to gently brush Peter's hair from his face.

"You're such a sweet boy," Bucky murmured.

After a minute, Bucky finally left to go collect the stuffed toys. He gathered them all up, though the panda was a bit difficult, and carried them inside to be washed. Once they were cleaned, however long that took, he planned to keep them in his bed for a few days so they would really soak up his scent before giving them back to Peter.

Maybe it was a little selfish of him, but Bucky really wanted Peter to like him. To think of him and feel safe as he fell asleep every night, or whenever he held the stuffed animals. Bucky wanted to be Peter's alpha in every sense of the word, even if he wasn't really to admit that out loud yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr @frobster!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-heat! Pre-heat!

Peter didn't have much time to hang out at the compound for almost a week after the block party. He was busy with preparing for the upcoming year of college and squeezing in some time with his aunt between nights of patrolling the city and days of hanging out with his friends. When he finally came back to the compound, he was eager to see his hero friends again.

Swinging through an open window, Peter landed in the middle of a common room. Nat glanced up from where she was reading a book with Clint sprawled out across the rest of the couch next to her and his head in her lap. Both waved to Peter before Nat went back to reading and Clint closed his eyes again, apparently content to relax with his alpha. 

A pang of wistfulness hit Peter at the sight and he suddenly longed for an alpha of his own. He had never really had that feeling before, though sometimes there was a hollow loneliness in his chest when he neared his…

_ Oh no. _

With a tense wave in return, Peter darted off to his unit on the compound. He locked the door behind him, tossed his backpack onto the couch, and immediately dove onto his bed.

But rather than sprawling out like he planned, Peter found himself immersed in a pile of stuffed animals. He was confused for a moment until he realized where they were from. Bucky had won them all for him the previous week. They must have been washed too, because none of them smelled like dust or carnivals. They smelled very strongly of alpha. Of  _ Bucky _ .

Peter shuddered and let out a soft whine, that wistfulness washing over him again in a warm wave that left his cheeks flushed pink and breath coming a little faster. This couldn't be happening so soon. He tracked his cycles, he wasn't due to go into heat for another few weeks. Almost another  _ month _ . Something must have triggered it early.

As he thought, Peter nuzzled into all his new stuffed animals and clung to the giant panda. It carried Bucky's scent so well and if he closed his eyes, it almost felt like the panda was actually him. Peter couldn't help his whimper as he squeezed tight, faintly wishing it really was Bucky there to help him.

That wish sent another shudder through Peter's body. His heat was coming in hard and fast and his thoughts were zeroing in on Bucky. This was dangerous territory. He didn't want to become so focused and dependent on something that would likely never happen, especially when he was feeling so vulnerable. It would only serve to make his heat that much more excruciating.

Summoning all his willpower, Peter pushed himself up and out of bed so he could shuffle to the kitchen, grabbing bottles of water and various snacks that he could stash in his room to tide him through his heat. There was no way he could get home safely now. He would just have to spend his heat on the compound, locked away in his unit where nobody else could get to him. He just hoped there wouldn’t be any emergencies. The alarms would be murder on his sensitive ears.

The familiar tasks of preparing for his heat actually helped Peter calm down a little. He knew what to do, he knew how to pace himself, he knew his body's tells. The dresser in his room was soon covered with bottled water in neat rows and he dragged a storage bin over to fill with granola bars, dried fruit, trail mix, beef jerky, and whatever else he could find that would be easy to eat.

After the food, Peter talked to Friday about soundproofing his room and they discussed the best ways to scent-proof it as well. High circulation helped keep scents muted but in heat, everything felt too intense. She said she would look into securing his unit, and Peter figured that was the best he could ask for. Then he called May to tell her what was happening.

"Are you sure you'll be alright over there? I can come pick you up." Even over the phone, Peter could sense his aunt's distress.

"I'll be fine. My room is gonna be on lockdown, I have snacks and water. I'll call you again as soon as it's over," Peter promised.

"Remember to stay hydrated. Make sure to keep extra sheets around to change out when your scent gets too strong. Do you have anything to help?" May sounded like she was running through a mental checklist of the things they usually covered together. 

"I- yeah, I stashed a few things here," Peter admitted, even if he didn't feel nearly as embarrassed as he normally would thanks to his heat and the familiarity of covering all these points every time his cycle restarted.

May continued asking him about various tasks and supplies. She was far more experienced with handling cycles than he was, and this would be his first away from home. They were both nervous about it, but there wasn't anything to be done. It was a help to have her walking him through it all and double-checking everything, but it still felt like he was missing something.

Calling May didn't have the calming effect that Peter had hoped for. He still felt restless and lonely, could still smell Bucky's scent and felt a skin-hunger to have the alpha there with him.

Finally in a last-ditch attempt to distract himself, Peter set to making his nest. He kept his clothes on to avoid the temptation to just stop and touch himself. His heat wasn't truly there yet but he always grew so sensitive and needy even leading up to it that he often fell apart with the barest of touches.

Making a nest was complicated work. Everything had to be perfect. But since he wasn't at home, Peter had to work with some different materials. The stuffed animals were a plus, but there were also fewer blankets. He was already starting to pout as he went around the unit in search of every soft scrap of fabric he could find. A bad nest made for an even worse heat.

Due to heats making Peter so sensitive and easily overwhelmed, he typically regressed during them as well. Being alone seemed like a horrifying prospect. He hated being alone when he was little, and that feeling was amplified a hundred-fold during his heats. But he didn't really have a choice. And there was absolutely no way he would ask Bucky for help.

Peter's thoughts were wild as he tried to focus on making his nest. Bucky barely ever interacted with him before he mentioned his regression. Then the alpha started becoming more attentive, more caring. They started spending time together and they got along surprisingly well, no matter what headspace Peter was in. And the block party.  _ Oh, the block party _ . That night was magical.

Irritability turned to mushy fondness as Peter recalled the block party. Spending that night with Bucky, playing games and amassing a mountain of new stuffed animals, was something out of a dream. Bucky looked so good under those string lights, grinning as he won another game and handed another prize to Peter, glowing like a miracle. It almost seemed like that was his goal - to give Peter as many prizes as possible.

Peter sighed like a lovesick fool, smiling as his blush darkened. He wasn't even focused on the nest anymore, he was leaning into the giant panda and nosing into its neck like it was Bucky.

"Mm, Bucky," Peter murmured, not even realizing it.

Even before they grew particularly close, Peter loved Bucky's scent. There was something about it that smelled so safe and sure, like Peter would always be cared for so long as he was with Bucky. And that was exactly what he needed just then.

The command for Friday to call Bucky down was on the tip of Peter's tongue. He whimpered and pressed his face into the panda to muffle his words. His heat wasn't full-force yet, and he still felt embarrassed about how needy he was. Bucky wouldn't want to help. There was no deeper attraction or connection beyond being friends.

Was there?

The snippets of conversation that Peter had caught from Steve and Bucky, the knowing looks he saw exchanged between Nat and Sam whenever Bucky was paying attention to him. Peter saw more than people realized and the secrets all seemed to point to Bucky… having feelings for him?

Peter gasped when the pieces came together. Bucky wanted to care for him. Bucky wanted to  _ take care  _ of him. Another whine left him, high and pitchy and cracking with desperation. He squirmed on his bed, restless with his impending heat and the emotional turmoil roiling in his chest. There was a primal need to be held down, to be secured somehow.

"Fri.. Friday. Need Bucky," Peter croaked, throat already dry.

Friday's reply was lost as Peter stumbled out of bed and over to the dresser to crack open a water bottle. He downed three of them before there was a knock on his door. Peter froze, a bottle halfway to his lips, as he stared at the door with wide eyes. Bucky was really here. He really came.

Did he know? Did Friday tell him? Or was he here completely unsuspecting of what he was about to walk in on? Would he leave when he realized what was happening? Would Peter have to go through his heat alone?

The flurry of questions rendered Peter completely immobile. But Friday must have unlocked the door, because Bucky came in a minute later. As soon as the door closed again, Bucky's eyes went wide. Peter's scent must have hit him quite strongly.

"Pete.. you okay?" Bucky's tone was gentle, always gentle. Everything about him was so gentle.

Even the gentleness made Peter whine again. He set the bottle down, hands already shaking, and leaned heavily against the dresser. Bucky's scent slowly permeating into the room had him feeling weak. 

"Help?" Peter's knees buckled and he sunk to the floor with a huff.

Bucky rushed over and wrapped his arms around Peter, making the omega sigh and lean into him. He was saved. His alpha was here, everything would be okay.

Peter's heat-clouded mind, controlled more by base instinct than rational thought, immediately took Bucky as his alpha. And it felt so  _ right _ to think of him that way. Alpha would help, alpha would make everything better.

"Mm, alpha," Peter murmured, nuzzling into Bucky.

If Bucky was confused or worried, he didn't show it. He lifted Peter up and carried him to bed, getting him settled in the nest again.

The nest still wasn't perfect, and Peter came a little back to himself when he was laid in it. He huffed in dissatisfaction and swatted at the various cushions, trying to muscle them into a more acceptable shape. When it came to rearranging the stuffed animals though, he was much gentler.

With the panda at the top of the nest right by his pillows, Peter fixed the others to be evenly spread around the nest with a few choice ones left out so he could hold onto them. The stegosaurus was one of those special plushies, of course. As was a white wolf whose fur almost felt real and a smooth sand-filled lizard made of fabric that felt blessedly cool against his heated skin. 

Peter still wasn't happy about his lack of materials. There was a whole closet back at his and May's place for heat blankets, but nothing like that existed on the compound. He figured this was the best he would get. So he laid down again and curled around the three plushies he picked out as he pressed close to the panda.

"Comfy, baby?" Bucky asked from where he stood at the side of the bed, reaching in to gently stroke Peter's cheek.

The contact had Peter humming and closing his eyes with a smile, so soothed by just that gentle touch. He wanted Bucky to stay for his whole heat, to provide this comfort for the next few days.

"Could use more blankets," Peter murmured, less worried about sounding needy with his heat clouding his rational mind.

"Would you be okay if I went to get more blankets for you?" Bucky still didn't pull his hand away, touching Peter's face and hair slow and sweet.

Peter hummed at the offer and nodded. He wanted to be surrounded with Bucky's scent, to have more padding in his nest and feel secure. It would be even better if Bucky climbed in and joined him, maybe even without any clothes between them.

A shiver ran through Peter's body at that thought. Being naked with Bucky… it seemed so unlikely to happen. But the alpha was here, offering comfort and support. Maybe his wish would come true.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Bucky lingered for another moment before disappearing out the door.

Knowing Friday would handle letting Bucky in later, Peter closed his eyes and tried to catch a quick nap. Heats always knocked him out and pre-heats were no different. His body was trying to save every bit of energy possible for the upcoming days and he felt so drowsy because of it.

It seemed like just a minute later, Bucky was back. Peter blinked his eyes open when he felt movement and a blanket being draped over him. He let out an unashamed moan at the alpha scent that suddenly surrounded him and buried his face in the blanket.

Bucky smelled  _ so good _ , it was unbelievable. It was unfair. Peter felt himself getting slicker just from the smell, and whined as he squirmed in place. His clothes felt chafing rather than protective, and he tried to undo his jeans with shaking hands just to get some relief.

"Here, lemme help you," Bucky said softly before reaching into the nest.

Peter was happy to lay back and let Bucky take care of him, just like he wanted so badly. After his pants, his shirt came off too. He kept his underwear on since he didn't want to soak the nest yet, but his scent was noticeably stronger by then as he stretched out in his nest. 

"Stay, alpha," Peter pleaded softly, reaching out and trying to grab at Bucky's hand.

There was a beat of silence between them and Peter worried he said something wrong. Maybe he had read the situation completely wrong and Bucky didn't actually like him this way. Maybe Bucky would leave now that he had more blankets.

But thankfully, Bucky started to strip too. His clothes all piled on the floor, except for his underwear, before he climbed into the nest and settled down next to Peter.

This was a dream come true. 

Peter turned away from the panda and pressed right up against Bucky with a sigh. He practically melted against the alpha, soaking up all that bare skin contact and reveling in his scent. There was a strong sense of safety and belonging that never occurred before and Peter was immediately addicted to it.

The additional blankets along with having an alpha near him, an alpha  _ in his nest _ , had Peter surrendering to his heat. All embarrassment and reservations had dissolved into nothing. Peter was hot all over, restless with arousal and the need to have his alpha hold him down and make him feel better.

Bucky squeezed Peter tight as if he knew, and the omega let out a wavering moan. It was so perfect. He had never been touched or held like that before and it was everything he never knew he needed. Maybe just because he finally had an alpha, maybe because it was Bucky. Peter’s inner omega recoiled at the thought of any other alpha touching him like this though. It had to be Bucky.

And suddenly, Peter knew. If Bucky stayed through this heat, he would never be able to spend another one alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Peter's full-blown heat!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @frobster to talk abt these babies!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat chapter!! 4.1k words!!

It wasn’t just an alpha, not really. Peter had been around plenty of alphas in his life, at all points of his cycle, and he had never reacted so strongly before. There was something about Bucky being in his nest that had Peter melting against him with a trembling whine, desperate for contact and affection. Especially affection.

Peter wasn’t a weak person. He could hold his ground in a physical fight and a verbal argument. But he was still very emotional, very sensitive. And with his heat adding to that, Peter was a soft little puddle. He pawed at Bucky, kicked at the blankets, wiggled around restlessly. Nothing felt comfortable and he was already getting overwhelmed with all the different fabric textures around him.

“Bucky~” Peter whimpered, begging for help without the ability to say much else. 

"I'm here, baby. Tell me what you need." Bucky's voice was a low rumble that vibrated in his chest, and Peter blissfully realized it didn't grate on his ears like so many other sounds.

But Peter couldn't speak. Sounds got caught in his throat and his chest heaved as a wave of heat washed over him. He shuddered and realized his thighs were both sticking together and sliding too easily. The air around them was thick with the scent of his slick, soaking through his underwear and into the sheets.

Peter finally kicked his underwear off. It was pointless to be wearing anymore anyway. Soaked and sticky, the fabric was getting incredibly uncomfortable. He kicked the last piece of clothing away and sighed as he felt the slightly cooler air of the room dance over his skin.

Bucky's breath hitched and Peter glanced over. He couldn't really make much out with tears gathering in his eyes from his oversensitivity, but he could see Bucky looking at him like a  _ meal _ . The heat in the alpha's gaze had Peter whining again as he spread his legs out of instinct.

As if they were both driven by their cycles rather than rational thought, Bucky moved to settle between Peter's spread thighs and ran his hands along the soft skin as he stared down. Peter's dick was small yet painfully hard, twitching and leaking thin clear fluid onto his lower belly. His slit was bloomed open like a flower, puffy with need and slick with arousal. 

"Look at you, sweetheart. Fucking beautiful," Bucky breathed out, like he couldn't believe he got to witness such a gorgeous sight.

The intense gaze, the gentle touches, being so exposed, all had Peter trembling as tears started to trail down his cheeks. He immediately grabbed for a nearby stuffed animal, squishing the white wolf against his chest. The fur tickled his skin and he kicked his legs as he pouting about everything being so uncomfortable. 

"I'll take care of you, sweet boy. Don't worry." Bucky leaned forward to drape himself over Peter and nosed gently at his cheek, which enticed Peter to turn his head and look at the alpha.

"You're safe now," Bucky whispered, pressing close and keeping Peter pressed down into the bed.

It was the best damn feeling in the world to be held down by an alpha he trusted in a nest that he made with items they gathered together. A dream come true for Peter who was a romantic at heart. He had grown so close to Bucky over the past few months and it all seemed to have been building up to this moment.

"Please, alpha," Peter whimpered, blinking up at him with wide, wet eyes.

"Can I touch you? Lemme know how I can take care of you." Even when Peter was practically lost to his heat, Bucky was asking for explicit consent. If Peter was more lucid, he would be incredibly pleased.

Instead, Peter just nodded frantically and whined again, trying to press his hips up and grind against Bucky. He burned with his need for friction, for some sort of contact. His motions were awkward and uncoordinated with his senses scrambled as they were. All he could do was cling to Bucky and hope that alpha would take care of him. 

They hadn't done anything intimate at all up to then. The most they had done was cuddle, Bucky had pressed a few kisses to Peter's head when the younger man was dozing off next to him. It was shy, slow, sweet. Nothing like this frantic, needy, desperate situation they found themselves in.

But once Peter nodded, keened with a high, wavering tone, Bucky gave in. He dove down for a kiss and Peter moaned into it, arms coming up to wrap around the alpha as he dug his fingers into his back. Bucky grunted at the strong pressure in his shoulders from Peter's grip, and it just inspired the omega to hold on harder.

Their kiss was desperate and sloppy, breaking away for gasping breaths before diving in again. Peter was writhing against the bed and his chest burned with the breath he couldn't catch. It was too much and not enough to be held down and kissed like every exhale from him was an inhale for Bucky, like they shared breath and couldn't live without the other.

Peter's body felt alive with the electric  _ something _ growing between them. There was emotion in the kisses, in the bites, in the moans. It was more than just a heat between two people trying to help each other. Fresh tears tracked down Peter's cheeks as emotion and arousal swirled in him and threatened to reach a crescendo without any real stimulation.

"Ah-alpha!" Peter squeaked out, eyes fluttering as his head tilted back.

Bucky just kept kissing, trailing down Peter's neck instead and licking over his scent gland. The omega shivered at the attention to his sensitive gland, pleasure sparking through his body. Just like with his mouth, Bucky's hands skated down further too - down Peter's sides to his hips.

"Please, please, please," Peter begged endlessly, completely unaware that he was even talking. 

Peter's fingers were tangled in Bucky's hair as the alpha worked lower. Sometimes he tugged, subconsciously trying to lead Bucky to a spot he knew was more sensitive, but most of the time he was just trembling and not able to control himself.

Bucky's tongue swiping over Peter's belly button, stubble scraping against his soft skin, the low rumble of the alpha's interest and arousal rolling through the air and washing over the strung-out omega. Finally everything came together and Peter couldn't take it any longer.

With a scream, Peter arched up off the bed and came hard enough that he nearly folded in half with how his body tensed up. Thin cum shot from his dick onto Bucky's chin as slick gushed between his thighs, soaking the alpha's lap and the sheets beneath them. Pleasure took his breath away and he felt like he left his body, went floating away somewhere else as his mind short-circuited.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed. Peter's chest ached and his throat burned with every aggressive inhale he took in attempt to catch his breath. He was still burning with his heat, with the need for more. A bleary glance down showed Bucky grinning like he was extremely pleased with himself, slick dripping off his chin and eyes dark with arousal.

Peter could only manage a faint whimper, already sounding completely wrecked.

"Mm, baby. That was beautiful. And you taste real good too," Bucky rumbled before swiping his tongue over Peter's lower belly to lick up his cum.

An unintelligible sound tumbled from Peter's lips as he dropped his head back onto his pillow. His hands fell away from Bucky's head, fingers weak and arms trembling. Just one orgasm wiped him out like never before and Bucky hadn't even touched him yet. He hummed and smiled as his eyes slowly closed and hips rolled lazily.

"Mm.. more?" Peter murmured, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Oh, Petey. I ain't stopping until your heat is over. I'm gonna be all over you for the next few days," Bucky promised in a rough voice. 

With how sensitive Peter was, he swore he could feel Bucky speaking. It had him shivering again as his thighs tipped apart again, body lax beneath the alpha. With Peter's lack of words, that was as close to consent as he could offer.

And thankfully, Bucky understood.

A quick readjustment had Bucky settled properly between Peter's legs with his mouth just inches from the omega's crotch. He took a breath, a slow inhale to really savor Peter's heat scent, before he was diving in with gusto.

Peter shrieked when he felt Bucky's mouth so suddenly - lips kissing, tongue licking, teeth scraping. His fists balled in the sheets again as his chest rose up off the bed, arching in a beautifully extreme way as his muscles tensed and rippled with pleasure.

There wasn't any warning from either of them as Bucky took Peter's dick into his mouth. It was barely enough to fill Bucky's mouth, and he was even able to swallow the omega's cum when he came again without having to pull off.

And without giving time for a break, Bucky slowly popped off Peter's dick and kissed down to his slit. He lapped slowly, savored the sweet, heady slick spilling out of the omega, and moaned loud enough to make his tongue vibrate.

"Fuck, sweetheart. You got a gorgeous pussy," Bucky commented before really going to work.

It wasn't until Peter had come twice more than Bucky finally pulled away. Peter was breathless with ruddy cheeks and tears still spilling down his face. He was teetering somewhere between  _ too much _ and  _ not enough _ in a way he had never felt before.

There was finally a pause in the action. After four orgasms, Peter's heat lessened enough for him to catch his breath and blink away the tears. He took a slow, only slightly wavering, breath and managed a shaky smile for Bucky.

"Mmh.. thank you." His voice was already hoarse from yelling and moaning constantly, but he didn't even notice. All that mattered was Bucky.

"I ain't done with you yet." Bucky's voice was impossibly deep and Peter had a faint impression that maybe the alpha was in rut now, triggered by his heat.

Bucky sat up just enough to kick his boxers away before he was crawling up the bed to cage Peter in again. Peter looked down to get a better view of Bucky's body and let out a downright sinful moan when he saw the alpha's cock. It was thick, heavy, throbbing with every heartbeat. The knot at the base was already noticeable and his mouth watered as he imagined getting it stuck in his pussy.

"Fuck.."

"Watch your mouth, little boy. No swearing from you," Bucky chided, patting Peter's cheek.

Embarrassment lanced through Peter, making his dick twitch in interest again.

"S-sorry," he stuttered out, blush spreading down his neck.

The wolf plush had tumbled aside by then, but Peter quickly grabbed it and squeezed it close again. He nuzzled against the fur as if trying to hide his face, and Bucky chuckled softly.

"You're so cute, baby. Gonna hold onto your plushie as I fuck you?" Bucky pressed his hips down as he asked, grinding his cock along Peter's slit.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was another unsteady moan. He managed a nod before hiding his face again, thighs spread in invitation for the large alpha above him.

Rational thought was gone, all Peter could feel was the soft wolf on his chest and Bucky's warm weight between his legs. His whole world was focused on the alpha, on getting properly filled. He had used toys before, had laid with omegas and even betas. But never with an alpha, never during his heat.

With the possibility of getting filled just moments away, Peter was trembling with need. He whined and tried to tilt his hips in invitation, urging Bucky closer with movements rather than words. The alpha had to understood. He pressed close, their bodies molding together, and Bucky's cock nudged at Peter's hole before he paused.

"Are you ready?" Bucky's voice was low and rough, making Peter shiver again as he nodded.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Bucky started to push in. There was barely any resistance due to Peter's heat, the leaking slick and soft, welcoming hole. Peter gasped and squeezed his wolf plush even tighter as Bucky sunk deeper, stretching him out and filling him up even better than any other toy or partner before. 

Neither of them were capable of talking. Peter's mouth was open wide as he gasped for breath, eyes closed and face scrunched up. Bucky was growling and gripping onto Peter tightly, struggling to keep himself under control until Peter could adjust. 

Peter felt like he was on cloud nine. Being filled by an alpha he trusted, held close like he was something to be treasured. He whimpered breathlessly, eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Bucky. It was clear that he was deeply regressed by then and lost to his heat as he made soft, sweet sounds and clung tightly to his plush wolf.

There was a mutual sigh when Bucky's hips met Peter's ass and the realization that Bucky was fully buried settled over them. Peter seemed to melt beneath Bucky like never before, lax and happy with a dreamy smile on his face as he looked up at Bucky. His eyes were shining with affection and unshed tears, drool leaking out at the corner of his mouth.

"Mm, daddy.." he murmured, sounding so sweet and so  _ submissive _ , so like a good omega.

Bucky shuddered and growled at the name and tone Peter had, eyes darkening as his fingers dug into the omega's hips. His cock throbbed and Peter moaned at the feeling, realizing just how deep inside him Bucky was. The memory of seeing Bucky's cock earlier filled his mind as much as it physically filled his pussy, insides fluttering around it as a wave of excitement washed over him.

"I got you, baby. I'll take care of you," Bucky promised as he started to rock his hips.

The slow rocking was nice at first, but it soon wasn't enough. Peter whined and tried to shift his hips and move in time with Bucky. His heat called for more than sweet lovemaking. He needed to be fucked into the bed, ravaged by his alpha until he was a sobbing mess. His heat wasn't the right time to be gentle.

"Daddy,  _ please _ ," Peter begged, breath hitching as he squirmed restlessly.

Bucky growled in response, fingers digging bruisingly into Peter's hips as he suddenly picked up his pace. The omega gasped sharply and cried out, immediately tensing up as he came once again. Getting the rough handling he craved had him lighting up again, the low-simmering heat sparking to a bright burning fire through his whole body.

The sounds of their fucking became wet and squelching with all the slick that Peter gushed around Bucky's cock. Tightening up around the alpha while their fucking continued relentlessly had Peter wailing as he pressed the wolf plush to his chest for something to cling on to. It was exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and he was riding high like never before.

Peter's heat felt  _ good _ now. His nest felt like a comfort, the stuffed animals provided support, and Bucky turned the usual pain of his heat into pure pleasure. He felt like he was overwhelmed, but in a good way. The best way.

Bucky fucked Peter through his orgasm and fucked him through another after it. Peter was crying openly, pretty face screwed up with pain and pleasure from overstimulation. He couldn't catch his breath but he didn't care. His alpha was fucking him so well, so perfectly.

"I'm gonna mount you properly, baby boy," Bucky rumbled suddenly, pulling out of Peter and making him whine desperately.

But Peter was only momentarily upset though. Bucky grabbed him and flipped him over onto his stomach before gripping his hips and tugging his ass up. The omega was like a ragdoll beneath him, weak and lax with every movement. All Peter could do was moan when Bucky pushed back into him.

Peter was like another stuffed animal after coming six times. Bucky kept him held in place since he was practically boneless by then, moans pitching and falling as he gasped for breath and jolted with every thrust. His dick rubbed against the sheets, trapped between his body and the mattress, and all the moving around had caused his brown bear to tumble down too.

Maybe if Peter was able to think more clearly, he would be embarrassed about grinding against his childhood stuffed bear. But as it was, with his heat consuming him entirely, he didn't care. It was another point of pleasure and he moaned high and needy as his sensitive skin rubbed against the soft fur, adding just enough friction without feeling painful.

Bucky was grunting and growling like he was in rut, pounding Peter into the bed with seemingly one thing in mind, and Peter  _ loved _ it. The alpha covered him completely, his larger body framing and blanketing Peter's slender form. Sweat slid between them, slick made their skin stick, every movement was felt by both of them and their sounds complimented the other's. Peter's whines rose with Bucky's growls and his wavering moans pitched low with the alpha's groans.

Just one coupling had them completely in sync already. Peter felt it despite his heat-induced haze, feeling so floaty and perfect with Bucky holding him down and taking care of his heat so well.

"Nn.. d-daddy.. need y-your knot," Peter slurred out, voice muffled by the wolf he still held pressed to his cheek.

Bucky growled in response and shifted his hips, making his knot press against Peter's hole. Peter whimpered eagerly and tried to summon the strength to push back into every thrust, burning with his need to be properly filled. He  _ needed _ to be plugged with a knot and flooded with cum and it  _ had  _ to be Bucky.

Peter's seventh orgasm was rapidly approaching with the tease of being knotted and his sensitive skin rubbing against the bed. His nipples were puffy, his dick was leaking, and his hole fluttered around Bucky's cock. Bucky got, impossibly, even rougher as his orgasm built too. His knot throbbed against Peter's hole making the omega whine with need.

"A-alpha, please! Need-  _ unf _ \- need your, your knot!" Peter sounded like he was sobbing again, desperate for the only thing that would make his heat temporarily abate. "Knot me, d-daddy!  _ Please _ !"

And finally, Bucky couldn't take it anymore.

With just a borderline-feral snarl in Peter's ear, Bucky shoved forward hard enough to get his knot lodged in Peter's hole. The omega wailed and came yet again, clamping down tightly around the knot and milking Bucky's cock on subconscious instinct. He spilled onto his bear, soaking the soft fur with thin fluid as he felt a rush of cum in his lower belly.

The wet heat had Peter shuddering and moaning again, eyes rolling back into his head. He had never felt something so fucking perfect before. The throbbing knot, the twitching cock, the endless spill of cum. His tummy ached with it and he felt a strange pressure growing.

"Mm, baby boy. You're all round with my cum now, just like you should be. Almost look pregnant already," Bucky growled in his ear, voice deep and rumbling like bass, shaking into his very core.

The thought of being rounded out like that - of being so full with his alpha's cum that he looked pregnant, or even  _ could be _ pregnant - had Peter shivering with another orgasm. He had never come so many times in his life, never so easily. His body was limp, lax, loose.

Bucky slowly shifted, rolling them over to lay on his side and tucking Peter against his chest. Peter just mumbled, eyes closed again as he breathed slow and heavy. His skin was blushed pink all over his body and his cheeks were especially red and still wet with tears and drool. He was completely clocked out by then despite how his pussy stayed clamped down securely around his alpha's knot.

"Good boy, so good for daddy," Bucky murmured in a softer voice. 

Peter hummed and managed a small smile as he pressed back into Bucky's chest. He felt warm and safe and  _ sated _ . That had never happened before. His heats always left him exhausted and unsatisfied before when he didn't have a partner. But now with Bucky taking proper care of him, Peter felt settled and content.

"Thank you, daddy," Peter mumbled, dreamy smile on his face before he yawned and snuggled into his fluffy wolf.

The two rested long enough for Peter's heat to build up to its original intensity and Bucky's knot to go down again. It wasn't long after that until they woke up again and Peter was a whining mess as he ground back against Bucky. Bucky wrung another handful of orgasms out of the needy omega with his mouth, swallowing Peter's sweet slick with a content rumble before sliding into him again.

Peter's heats left him insatiable for days. All he could focus on was getting fucked and filled endlessly. And Bucky could finally match his stamina since they were both enhanced somehow. Naps were rare and they only left the bed to use the bathroom. Otherwise, they were wrapped up together and pressed as close as possible.

Sometimes they were frantic, making the bed creak and hit against the wall. Sometimes they were lazy, rocking together and using hands and mouths to explore each other. The room reeked of alpha rut and omega heat, filled with desperate moans and slick, squishing sounds. Peter clung to his stuffed animals, grinding against some and nuzzling into others.

Peter got knotted over and over, Bucky's enhanced stamina and rut allowing him to keep up with the omega's insatiable needs. His belly got soft with all the cum spilled into him. While he normally had a flat, toned torso, his belly rounded out and turned squishy. Bucky kept petting at Peter's belly the whole time, murmuring endlessly about breeding him.

Days passed and the nest became a mess of fluids - cum, slick, sweat, drool, tears. Peter was a mess too, all sticky with the same fluids as the sheets. They were both in a desperate need of a shower and the sheets needed to be washed. Hell, everything needed to be washed. Peter was expressive in every way with his sounds and reactions, deeply thrilled to finally have an alpha during his heat.

By the time Peter's heat started fading, they were tangled together in his nest and practically stuck to each other. He still lazily humped against Bucky, whimpering for his daddy though he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Sometimes he wanted to be touched and sometimes he couldn't handle much contact, but he still craved Bucky's presence.

Peter was still regressed even as his heat slowly faded. It was hard to come out of that headspace, especially when he felt deliciously exhausted and perfectly settled. A daydream of staying like that forever floated through Peter's head and he giggled softly as he nuzzled into Bucky. He was like an overly affectionate cat, practically purring with affection for his alpha.

"We'll need to shower soon," Bucky said softly, smiling at Peter and gently stroking his cheek.

Leaning into the touch, Peter just nodded and nuzzled against Bucky's hand. He wasn't really paying attention to what the alpha said, just luxuriating in his voice and touch. His mind was still fuzzy and everything felt slow and just a tinge too intense. 

"Don' wanna." Peter's voice was rough from all his screaming and crying but still gentle as he always spoke when he was regressed. 

"I know, baby." Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to Peter's head. "We gotta get clean though. And I gotta change the sheets and wash all your plushies."

Peter just burrowed his face into Bucky's neck and breathed deep. He didn't want to shower, definitely didn't want to move. Bucky was comfortable and smelled so good when their scents were mingled so intimately. His eyes were closed and he felt like taking another nap with the sun shining in and Bucky's arms warm and heavy around his waist.

"Alright, take another nap. We'll clean up when you're less sleepy," Bucky conceded as he pressed a kiss to Peter's head.

It didn't take any further convincing to have Peter dozing off again. His body usually needed days to recover, but he hoped that laying with his alpha and having someone to take care of him would accelerate that process. Thinking about all that could wait until after his nap.

All Peter wanted was to cuddle with his alpha and rest. The world outside his nest,  _ their _ nest, could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumblr @frobster !


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat is over, now it's bath time!

_ 'Daddy'? _

Bucky had never been  _ daddy  _ before.

Did Peter mean it? Was it just his heat talking? Would he remember it now that his heat was fading? What did Peter even mean by it? Was it just a kink, or did the omega actually want a steady caregiver? 

Bucky's rut faded easier than Peter's heat. He was laying awake in Peter's nest as his mind raced and the omega lay curled up next to him, tucked close as he slept. Peter was so sweet, so adorable. 

Bucky definitely felt  _ something  _ for Peter. He wasn't sure what it was, whether he wanted something more romantic, something exclusive. It wasn't upsetting to see Peter interacting with others, even while he was little. But he still felt a degree of possessiveness and a consistent need to make sure the omega was safe.

Maybe it was just his alpha instincts. Maybe it was something real. 

Either way, it was difficult to think about, especially just coming off his rut. He was still all focused on Peter, the soft sweet omega laying next to him. Peter was an angel and Bucky wanted to avoid ever upsetting him, but it was a lot to balance. Bucky had his own feelings, and Peter had his. How they matched up was yet to be seen.

Peter made a soft sound and shifted, drawing Bucky's attention to him. The boy was still asleep but now he was pressed even closer to Bucky with his head resting on the alpha's chest. Every muscle in his body was relaxed, he was drooling onto Bucky's chest, and his breathing was slow and steady. It was an adorable sight and Bucky found himself feeling warm with affection all over again.

There was no way Bucky could stay away from Peter now. He wouldn't be able to just see Peter as a friend, as someone he could take care of for just a few hours before they went their separate ways. Maybe it would start hurting when he sees Peter with others, taking care of him the way only  _ he  _ wants to.

That flare of possessiveness from during his rut returned. Bucky turned and wrapped his arms securely around Peter to hold him close, ensuring the omega was tucked close. 

"Mm.. alpha?"

Peter's voice was so soft and sweet, low with sleep but still carrying a happy tinge. Bucky smiled as he nuzzled into Peter’s soft hair and pressed a kiss to his head, basking in the lazy, sleepy feeling that was wrapped around them.

“You awake, baby? You can go back to sleep,” Bucky murmured, wanting to ensure that Peter got all the rest he needed.

“M’awake.” Peter yawned and rubbed at his face before blinking his eyes open. 

There was a moment of confusion about why he was in bed with Bucky until the events of the past few days returned to him. Peter blushed dark and immediately buried his face in the nearest thing, which just so happened to be Bucky’s chest. Not that the alpha minded. Bucky chuckled softly and started to slowly rub Peter’s back in attempt to help him settle down again.

“Hey, you’re okay. Still coming down from your heat, huh?” there wasn’t any teasing or mocking tone in Bucky’s voice, just pure adoration.

Bucky wasn’t entirely sure how long it took for Peter to come down from his heat. Some omegas only needed a day to recover, others needed a whole extra week. Given how intense the heat was due to Peter’s sensitivity, Bucky assumed it would take at least a couple days.

His own rut wasn’t very intense. It rarely ever was. Supposedly, it got more intense once alphas were mated and there was a new drive to breed their mate, but he didn’t want to think about that when Peter was still all soft and smelled so damn good. Bucky had to control himself, as impossible as that seemed.

“Did.. was that okay for you?” Peter sounded so nervous, so hesitant.

Bucky glanced down again and smiled at Peter, slowly rubbing his back still. He brought his hand up to card through the omega’s hair, which made him hum as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Yeah, definitely still recovering.

“That was more than okay, sweetheart. I loved getting to take care of you,” Bucky murmured, entirely honest.

The sights and sounds of Peter in the throes of pleasure would likely never leave Bucky’s memory. And he would just as likely end up jacking off to those memories at some point. The omega was absolutely gorgeous, flushed pink all over with sweat running down his chest, mouth dropped open as he moaned loudly and shuddered through yet another orgasm. All that slick, all that heady scent. It still hung in the air and clung to the blankets piled around them. Bucky would be in trouble if they didn’t change the sheets soon.

“And.. when I called you.. Y’know..” Peter’s voice was impossibly soft, endearingly shy. The boy looked so small, curled up and hiding under a blanket with his favorite brown bear clutched close despite the stains on it.

“When you called me ‘daddy’?” Bucky smiled and reached out with his other hand to gently brush his fingers over Peter’s blushing cheek. “I loved that, little one. You can call me ‘daddy’ whenever you want, I promise.”

“Even around other people?” There was a hopeful tinge to Peter’s question and Bucky had to wonder just how long the omega had been wanting to call someone ‘daddy’.

“Even around other people,” Bucky agreed before pressing a kiss to Peter’s head.

Peter hummed again and smiled as he nuzzled into Bucky, clearly happy with how their conversation had gone. Bucky was pretty happy with it too. Maybe he could stake more of a claim over Peter now, dissuade others from being too handsy with the little omega on the grounds of officially trying to court him and having his affections returned.

“Wanna take a bath.” Peter started wiggling around again, making uncomfortable sounds as he realized how sticky he was. They were both covered in dried cum and slick, their scents and fluids soaked into the bed and all the blankets. Even some of Peter’s stuffed animals needed to be washed again.

“Want me to get that going for you?” Bucky still kept both hands on Peter to help him settle, knowing that omegas couldn’t really handle being away from their heat partner for a while after it faded.

“Yes please,” Peter said sweetly, glancing up so he and Bucky were making eye contact. “Daddy,” he added with a shy smile.

Bucky grinned and pressed another kiss to Peter’s head, his hair a curly mess after days without a shower. It was absolutely adorable to hear Peter say ‘daddy’ outside of his heat, to know there was a new level of trust between them.

“Come on, I ain’t leaving you alone. I’ll carry you to the bathroom.”

Before Peter could complain, Bucky was already sitting up and wrapping his arms around the omega to scoop him up. Peter huffed in protest but didn’t say anything or try to squirm away. He just held on tightly as Bucky got out of bed and carried him to the bathroom. 

When it came time to set Peter down so he could start the bath, Bucky found himself still holding the very clingy omega. He chuckled and pat Peter’s sides, trying to urge him to let go without prying him off since that would likely only lead to making him upset. But he needed to be able to lean over and bend down to start the water and find some bath bubbles, neither of which seemed possible with the omega clinging to him like a koala. 

“No, daddy,” Peter whined, tightening his hold and nuzzling into Bucky’s neck.

Clearly, bath time would not be as easy as Bucky had hoped. But he recognized the tone, how Peter’s voice got soft and high, and realized the omega was at least partially regressed still. Little and coming down from a heat had to be rough, so Bucky couldn’t bring himself to make Peter let go. He just resigned himself to struggling.

The bath was running soon enough, which Peter giggled about as he hung off Bucky’s torso like a monkey when the alpha leaned over to turn the water on. Then Bucky sat on the floor by the cabinet and pulled out different bottles of bath soap for Peter to choose. Some were specifically for those of a younger age, but most were meant for relaxation as Bucky liked to take baths to unwind after particularly stressful days.

“Want that one,” Peter finally decided as he pointed to a bottle of purple-tinged soap.

“Good choice, baby,” Bucky agreed before packing the other ones away again.

Bucky stood again to settle himself on the edge of the tub so he could pour in some of the soap. Soon the bathroom smelled like lavender and he smiled. Lavender was one of his favorite scents and it always helped him relax. Peter seemed to like it too as he slumped against Bucky and closed his eyes.

When the bath was full and bubbles were foaming all over, Bucky turned off the water and gently pat Peter’s side again to get his attention.

“We gotta get in the tub now, cutie. I’ll get in first then you can settle on my lap, alright?” Bucky used as gentle of a tone as possible while convincing Peter to get up.

It took another moment of cuddling for Peter to finally slide off Bucky’s lap. He seemed so lost without any contact between them so Bucky was quick to settle himself in the water before reaching out a hand to help the omega into the tub too. Peter seemed grateful and eager, immediately taking hold of Bucky’s hand as he stepped in.

When they were both settled together in the water, Peter sighed and cuddled up close again. Bucky felt quite proud of himself, being able to offer what Peter so clearly needed. The omega was completely relaxed in the warm water, melted into Bucky’s chest as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“You’re so sweet, little one,” Bucky murmured as he gently worked the soap in all over Peter’s body to help wash their dried fluids away.

Peter barely moved the whole time. His body was lax as Bucky gently moved him around to ensure every part of him was cleaned. Then they just relaxed, soaking together and breathing in the sweet scent of lavender. Beneath that flowery air, Bucky could smell how happy and settled Peter felt. There was no more lingering heat scent, just pure contentment.

“Be my daddy?” Peter asked softly after they had been soaking for a while.

Bucky had lost track of time, not that it really mattered. They didn’t have anything to do since everyone knew that he had helped Peter through his heat. There were still a few more days before anyone would be getting impatient and Bucky fully intended to take as many days as possible with Peter.

The question made Bucky open his eyes to look down at the little omega. Peter was still curled up and his eyes were closed. If he hadn’t just spoken, Bucky would’ve assumed he was asleep. And while Peter might still be feeling small, Bucky needed more details before he agreed to anything. Though, really, he would agree to anything so long as it made Peter happy.

“What do you mean, baby?” Bucky asked in return, arms wrapping around Peter’s waist to hold him close.

“Like… my caregiver. For real.” Peter opened his eyes and looked up. He looked so earnest, so hopeful. And his question was what Bucky had been longing to hear.

“Yeah, Petey. I’ll be your daddy,” Bucky agreed with a smile.

Peter smiled too and leaned in to kiss Bucky’s cheek before he settled down again. This was a new level of responsibility but Bucky felt prepared. He was already willing to do anything and everything for the sake of Peter’s happiness, and this finally gave him permission. He could cuddle Peter all the time, keep the omega bundled up on his lap and pretend it wasn’t because he was a dumb possessive alpha.

Bucky felt a warm flutter in his chest as he squeezed Peter closer. Everything felt so perfect, so right. He had never been so close to anyone before, not even Steve. They had their moments in the past, sure. But Peter was something entirely different. Bucky wanted to protect and love Peter for the rest of his life.

Maybe next time, Bucky could ask about being boyfriends. If he ever got the courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I feel like I've been in a writing slump lately. But I've been talking about Collection of Cuties over on tumblr @frobster!! And you can read the whole series here too :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is in the works!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @frobster so we can gush over these two!!


End file.
